Bakugan Truth Or Dare!
by Nyx2002
Summary: Title says everything...(I suck at these things)
1. Intro

HEY PPL! :D First story! So…pls no flames! xD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

"Hey PPL! Welcome to Truth Or Dare! So baisically im going to have every person from bakugan here!" *I jump around in excitement* "Ill be excepting truths and dares through the reviews and pms as well ok ppl? Ok. Anyway, I want ocs to! Onlt through pm though….um here is the form or whatever…"

Name:

Gander:

Age:

Personality:

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush:

Family:

Sorry if my first chap is so short….well, Nyx out! :D


	2. Dare Crazyness!

**HEYA PPL! I'm back with Truth Or Dare! :D**

**Replies to revies/pms:**

**FrostBite Queen: Thanks for the Truths and Dares! XD They are hilarious! Also thanks for your oc very discriptive! And sorry I wont be doing all of your Dares at once…there are just so many! XD**

**Crystaline mystery: Thanks for the oc!**

**Newborn Hope: YAAAAY! Thank you! :P**

**Mana9974: I posted your request! :P**

**Sorry if I missed anyone…. :S**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Heya ppl! Nyx here with Truth Or Dare!" I was jumping up and down with excitement as the Bakugan people began to wake up. "Where the heck are we!?" Dan asked supriesed "My living room! And time to introduce the ocs!" "Wait what!?" Now everyone was confused "Moving on! First we have Ashline!" A 13 year old girl wearing simple ninja-like clothing walked in, "Hey!" she seemed pretty excited,of course she knew what was going on! "And now for AJ!" another girl of 16 walked in wearing a white buttoned up shirt tucked under a black skirt at mid-thigh with black suspenders and an electric blue bow on the collar of the button up shirt, knee high socks and ankle high dark blue and black convers. "H-hi!" She seemed a little more nervous than Ashline but excited as well. "Alright lets see…Dares! First from FrostBite Queen, here are the ones for now!"

**Dan: Drink vineger **

**Fabia: Drink soda from a disgusting and unclean toilet**

**Jake: kiss Fabia**

**Julie: Shave your head**

"There we go! Now do them! Who first….." "I guess I'll go…" Dan replied hesitantly, "Here!" I summon a endless box and pull a bottle of vineger from it, Dan drunk the vineger and runs to the bathroom to throw up. "Yaaay! One down! Fabia go, might as well get it over with and you can brush your teeth after." Fabia groanes and slowley walks into the bathroom to do her dare and ends up throwing back up in the toilet. "Oooookay, I didn't expect her to do it…" I almost threw up myself after she did it, "I think I am going to faint…" Fabia looked very quesy "Well you can go to bed in a sec, Jake! Save Fabia and kiss her!" "This is…INSANE!" Jake said before reluctantly kissing Fabia on the cheek "At least it didn't have to be on the lips…" Jake sighed as he sat back on the couch. "Last but not least! Julie you need to shave your hair!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Julie was almost hyperventilating at this point, I sighed "Just do it…" I dragged Julie away and when we came back her hair was shaved. "My life is over! Waaaah!" Julie ran crying into her room, "That was mean…." Dan seemed slightly upset because of Julie, "Quit whining! Now for Newborn Hope's Dare!"

**I dare Shun to act like a spoiled toddler!**

Shun was not happy but complied and did the dare –insert Shun acting like a spoiled toddler here-

"Well that was it! Say bye people!" "Bye…" everyone, except Fabia who was asleep, said in unsion.

**So howed you guys like it! It took awhile to write….Sorry Newborn Hope but I had NO CLUE how to make Shun act like a spoiled toddler one more thing, I am only going to do Dares in one chap and Truths in another…..Well thanks people and Nyx out! (Sorry about any spelling errors but last time the computer discluded some words or parts of words at least for me hopefully not this time since I am using a different computer)**


	3. Fun With Truths!

**HEYA PPL! IMMA BACK! :P  
>Replies to reviewspms:  
>Newborn Hope: Thanks for the advice, I'll work on it! Of course it will probably take time to get used to...<br>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Time to get up people!" I yelled, nobody had slept very well and were still pretty tired from the day before. "Why are we up so early?!" Dan complained  
>"Because I woke you up duh!" I was laughed really hard at the reaction Dan gave me, he looked like Fabia after the toilet dare! "Alright let's get started sit down! Well, you guys already are whatever. Here are the first truths from FrostBite Queen!"<p>

**Marucho: are you an under-cover leprechon searching for his stolen gold or an under-cover elf of Santa's searching for an escaped reindeer?  
>Alice: Do you like guys who wear a mask?<br>Everyone: What do you think of me before doing my truths or dares and then after them and be truthful don't make me get my wolf Yule to go after you or for me to get my special bat and hunt you down one by one.**

AJ anime sweat dropped "does that count for us ocs?"  
>"I have no clue…..I guess not? Murucho you go first by the way." I replied<br>"Ok….? And no I am not a under-cover leprechon or elf…" Marucho said  
>"I…..don't know? Um…." Alice spoke awkwardly<br>"At first ok and then….Insane!" everyone other than me exclaimed  
>"Ok…..now for my sister's truth!" I said happily<p>

**Julie: Do you like Keith?**

"Uhhhh….umm…I guess?" Julie muttered embaressed  
>"Yay! She said it whoop!" I laughed<br>"Are you going to introduce the other ocs?" Ashline and AJ asked  
>"Yeah…first is Winter!" I answered<br>An 18 year old girl wearing a snowy colored dress with long-sleeves that have polar bear fur at the end plus white flats walked in.  
>"Hi!" she said smiling<br>"Now for Orchid!" I said happily  
>A 16 year old girl wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and black flats with tights walked in<br>"Hello." Orchid said  
>"Well, that's all I have today! Say bye everyone! Um…guys?" I almost laughed when I saw that everyone but the ocs had fallen asleep but just rolled my eyes and turned off the camera.<p>

**Thanks again for all the feedback Newborn Hope, is this a better chap? Nyx out! XD**


	4. More Dares!

**HAYA PPL! I'm just want to say sorry for the people who sent in truths I will do them but this is a  
>dare chap. Sorry! . Also if you haven't already I did a Julie x Keith story….the second chap is taking awhile though….<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>Crystalline mystery: Thanks for the truths! I will try and post a truths chap soon.<br>FrostBite Queen: Glad you are excited for this chap! ^.^  
>SuperGoseiBuster: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE DARES AND TRUTHS! :D Glad you like it so far! Also, thanks for favoriting!<br>ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I'm back! Again! After every person from Bakugan fell asleep on screen!" I said laughing  
>Shun groaned "Well…after that experience…"<br>"Haha. Anyway…..GET UP PPL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs waking up every Brawler except Shun, who was already awake. Most of them groaned not wanting to wake up, "Morning Nyx!" Unlike the Brawlers the ocs were happy and excited for the day. "Oh, by the way readers you can send in truths  
>and dares for the ocs as well!" I exclaimed happly Ashline rolled her eyes annoyed by the fact she may<br>have to do dares. "Fine by us!" The other ocs replied  
>"Okay, on with the dares! Sadly only a few…..ish"<p>

**Paige: Lick Anubis' armpit**

**Runo: Surf on lava**

**Spactra: Glue your mask to your face and have Gus rip it off**

**Shun: Jump off a very tall building into a swimming-pool full of pudding and sharks**

"I may not make Spectra do his….but Paige go find Anubis he ran off." I said hesitantly  
>"Um….what about me? There isn't lava for miles at least!" Runo asked I laughed evily and teleported<br>her off with a surfboard. "If she dies I can always bring her back hehe!" Just then Paige and Anubis came back, "I did the dare….." Paige said annoyed, I shivered and teleported Runo back.  
>"Whe- oh I'm back here again….at least I didn't die…." She said annoyed<br>"Haha! Now for the dares frooom SuperGoseiBuster! Also, I'm not making Spaectra do his dare."

**Dan: Eat wasabi salmon  
>Shun: Be a spoiled brat for a day<br>Ace: Do ballet**

I cracked up laughing at everyone's expressions "Hahahaha! You guys need to see the looks on your faces!" Most expressions emidiatly turned from surprise to annoyance and some groaned still trying to get used to the fact I was younger than most of them. "Why do I get so many dares!?" Shun exclaimed  
>"People like you so be happy about it Shun." The ocs replied in unsion giving him a look that said, really?<br>"Let's just do the dares…..poor Ace!" I said happily making a salmon appear giving it to Dan. Of course the Salmon disappeared within seconds, "That was good! I like you person!" Dan said happily while I gave him a weird look, "Do I have to do it!?" Ace said upset and embaressed, I said while laughing my head off and starting some ballet music, "Y-yes you have to do it! Hahahahaha!"

-insert Ace doing ballet here-

Ace groaned out of embaressment when the girls gaped at the fact he could actually dance so well.  
>"Well, Ace can dance! Who knew!" I said while making a lol sign and looked at Shun.<br>"I have had to do this already….do I have to?" Shun asked  
>"Well….alright I guess not you have done this already so it makes sense." I replied<br>"Well, that's all of truth or dare today! Say bye everyone!" I cried happily as everyone said goodbye and I shut off the camera.

**SORRY FOR THE DARES I DID NOT DO OR COULDN'T EXPLAIN! For Ace….i just, that was impossible for me to imagine, or at least describe. Sorry again if I missed you as well! R&R Nyx out!**


	5. Two Dare Chaps in a row!

**HEYA PPL! Fifth chappie whoo! Anyways…..my grandma is in the hospital :C Christians out there prayer request for ya! ^.^ (My friends are weird)**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>SuperGoseiBuster: YAY! More dares thanks! I think I am going to do another dare chap because of you whoop! Glad you like it! ^.^<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!  
>On with the story!<strong>

"Good morning, well good evening really. Lol! Time for dares!" I said happily  
>"Wait.. didn't we do dares last time? You didn't forget did you?" The ocs asked suprised<br>"Well…thank SuperGoseiBuster! Here are his/her dares!" I replied and pointing to the screen I had been putting dares and truths up on.

**Dan: Eat.. um.. Go Skydiving (Oh and Runo gets to push you XD)  
>Shun: Go blindfolded for the day XD And you can't take it off untile Nyx2002 says sooo!<br>Fabia: Call Shun a pretty girl XD Omg this was soo random  
>Runo: Bungee Jump XD<br>Marucho: Um… get bear hugged by everyone hard**

"Ok! So Dan first!" I said teleporting him away before he could protest. Then I brought out my bottomless box and took out a blindfold for Shun and giving it to him. Shun sighed before putting it on "So many dares…" I laughed and made sure he couldn't see.  
>"Ok! Now for Runo and Fabia! Yeesh lol!" I said and teleported Runo off to Bungee Jump off a plane<br>"Shun is a male how can I call him a pretty girl…?" Fabia asked hesitantly while looking at me  
>"No clue…uh….um….oh forget it just say it!" I blurted so I didn't have to try and make my insane brain work. "Ok…um….Shun you're a pretty girl!" Fabia yelled before running out the door blushing<br>"Ok….? Now Marucho…gahahahahahahaha!" I cracked up laughing because the look Marucho gave me before walking up to everyone in the room and practically suffocating from hugs. "Ok…happy now?" Murucho said panting from lack of air, "Yup! Now for my sister's dares!"

**Runo: Put on a cat suit and act like a cat for the rest of the chapter  
>Julie: Put on a dog suit and act like a dog for the rest of the chapter<br>Runo: Take dance lessons in ballet**

"Here Runo and Julie! Now, go get changed and no talking only barks and meows!" I said happily while handing Runo and Julie a dog and cat costume and pushing them into the bathroom. "Now….let's see what happened to Dan since he isn't back yet!" I said summoning Dan, who was currently unconscious, into the room. "Uh…He can just go to bed then…." I said and teleported him to the guest room as I was to lazy to drag him there. "Runo can't take dance lessons like that so, she will not have to do it. alright! Time to say goodbye everyone!" I said to Runo who was still in was still in a dog suit.  
>"Bye!" Everyone but Dan, who was asleep or unconscious, said happily while I turned off the camera for the fifth time.<p>

**Well, let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Cyber cookies for reviewers, Nyx out!**


	6. Truths! Finally!

**HEYA PEOPLE! SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATE YESTERDAY! :S Busy….although that's a pretty bad excuse…**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>SuperGoseiBuster: Thanks for even MORE dares! Also, I hope my grandma feels better two! ^.^<br>Sayuri Lapis: Well I really liked it why not lol!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Time to wake up sleepyheads you got a break!" I yelled into the rooms where the brawlers were sleeping slightly annoyed they were not up yet "Why do we have to get up! We just went to bed!" Dan groaned unhappily "Yeah, yeah you guys aren't sleep deprived, now get up!" I yelled again reaching the point of being ticked off at Dan complaining his butt off "Here are the first truths! From SuperGoseiBuster!" I said hastily

**Runo: Would you be stuck with Dan in a food shop or Shun in the mountians explain  
>Marucho: Are you really blond or are you hiding secrets<strong>

"Ok! Now you guys get to answer them! Runo is first, go!" I said practically laughing my butt off now because of their reactions "Um…I guess Shun in the mountians, and why would be Dan eats way to much and Shun is a lot calmer and would not just sit there stuffing his face all day…" Runo said slowly after thinking for a minuet about her answer "Ok! Now Marucho can answer his!" I said happily  
>"My hair is really blond, you are crazy by the way!" Marucho said annoyed about the question<br>"Ok, next truths from crystalline mystery!"

**Shun: Do you like Alice?  
>Runo: Would you like to live with your bakugan in New Vestroia?<br>Dan: Are you really crazy about Runo?  
>Alice: Who is your boyfriend?<br>Marucho: Have you hidden any secret from us?  
>Julie: Who would you like to spen a day with, Billy or Keith or Jake…..or alternately in a mall?<strong>

"Alright so everyone knows Shun and Alice like each other just so you know…they might prove it later." I said with a small smile on my face "I defenitly would like to live on New Vestroia with my bakugan!" Runo said while giggling slightly at the angry look Dan gave her  
>"What do you mean by crazy over Runo!?" Dan said surprised, although the others were probably worse for the others who knew what that meant "I. Have. Not. Hidden. Any. Secrets! Why do people ask me that so much!?" Marucho said even more annoyed "No clue Marucho, moving on Julie!" I replied laughing<br>"Um, I don't know! I guess all of them alternately!" Julie said laughing as well  
>"Wow! That went by fast, its already time to go! Say goodbye everyone!" I said surprised at how fast the truths went by "Bye! And yes, we do like each other crystalline mystery." Shun and Alice said at the same time while I turned off the camera smiling.<p>

**I AM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE AGAIN! Writing other chap now, Nyx out!**


	7. Double Chappie with dares!

**HEYA PPL! DOUBLE CHAPPIE SINCE I MISSED A DAY! AND IT'S SATURDAY ANYWAY! XD**

**Review reply  
>SuperGoseiBuster: Yay! Thanks for the truths! And are you sick? You put "cough" at the beginning of your review….if so, hope you feel better soon! -Nyx<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN**!

"Why are we doing more! Its time for bed!" Fabia said, even she was getting annoyed at this point  
>"Because I owe people a second one and I forgot to do it earlier! So deal with it!" I said once again ticked off "Here are the only dares we have from SuperGoseiBuster!" I said in a much better mood after reading her dares.<p>

**Shun: Get stranded at the North Pole for an hour  
>Alice: Be blindfolded and hugged by a random boy<br>Dan: Live five hours without food  
>Jake: Go blindfolded to and punch anyone in your distance<br>Baron: Dress up as Mira  
>Marucho: Get dressed up as a Christmas tree<strong>

"Hahahahaha! Wow, ok so here Alice and bye Shun!" I said while teleporting Shun away and blindfolding Alice before teleporting her away as well. "No! Why must life be so cruel to me, I can't live five hours without food!" Dan said very unhappily while I shoved him in a completely padded and empty room  
>"Now for Baron and Jake! Here is a blindfold for Jake and here is a Mira costume I pulled out from my bottomless box. Now go!" I said laughing and pushed Baron into the bathroom while making shure Jake couldn't see. "Your good now punch someone! While I go and Dress up Marucho!" I cracked up laughing before pushing Jake and dragging Marucho off. I came back with Marucho and Baron to see Jake apolagising to Ace, who was obviously not mad at him at all even though he was just punched, and a very flustered Alice practically going nuts trying to get a very cold Shun to relax. "Wow, this is crazy…here are the two dress-upers! I guess….." I said laughing at the sight before me and how both Baron and Marucho looked in their outfits. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked, some laughing and some not at Marucho and Baron's outfits "Hahahaha! Oh wow that is hilarious guys!" Dan laughed happily, as his dares were over, while I pushed the embaressed boys back to the bathroom so they could change. "Well, that's everything! See ya later people!" I yelled waving and turning off the camera.<p>

**YAY! Successful double chappie! Enjoy! Also, my chapters are seeming to get shorter! Oh well, Nyx out!**


	8. Yay! Truths!

**HEY PEOPLE! I'm back! For the millionth time! XD Cyber cookies to reviewers!**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>Newborn Hope: Yay! I did better! XD And thx for the dares and truths!<br>SuperGoseiBuster: Thanks for the dares! :D  
>Gamergirl101: Well, I said everyone….so ya! ^.^<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Good evening people! Nyx here with Truth or Dare!" I said waving at the camera happily while the brawlers just stood there waiting to start. "Ok….first for the truths from SuperGoseiBuster!"

**Ace: Do you have natural curls  
>Shun: Do you actually drink sake<br>Dan: Pick food or Runo and explain  
>Baron + Jake: If you could, would you both be reborn as Dan? Explain<strong>

"No…I do not know why you asked that, but really no." Ace said giving me a weird look while I just shrugged "No, I do not drink sake…." Shun said slightly annoyed while raising an eyebrow  
>"Runo….and well, I…um like her…." Dan muttered quietly while blushing like a maniac<br>"Yes! Duh, is so cool!" Both Jake and Baron said laughing happily  
>"Haha….ok now for the truths from Newborn Hope!" I said while happily pointing at the screen<p>

**Shun: Is it true that you sleep with a pink bunny?  
>Dan: Do you fantasize about Lady Gaga?<br>Marucho: Do you suck your thumb while sleeping?  
>Alice: do you prefer emo ninja people over casual ones?<br>Keith: What's your biggest fear?**

"Hahahaha! Lol, sleep with a pink bunny! Hahahahahaha! Ok, go!" I said and cracked up laughing  
>"What gave you the idea that I slept with a pink bunny…that is a little…weird." Shun said<br>"Who is Lady Gaga?" Dan said giving me a confused look while most of the other brawlers smacked their for-heads and sighed. "I am not going to answer that for your safety, no offense people who like her." I answered sighing "Why would I suck my thumb when I sleep!? I am not a little kid!" Marucho yelled at the top of his lungs annoyed. "Take a chill pill, it was just a question. And to be honest, you are pretty little! Anyway, moving on!" I said rolling my eyes at Marucho  
>"I don't have a preference.. why would I?" Alice said hesitantly feeling slightly awkward at the questions by this point "My biggest fear? Well, I guess that would be….Mira getting hurt…." Keith said thoughtfully<br>"Well! That was eventful, time to say goodbye everyone! Then we can go to bed….I'm tired…" I said looking at the brawlers, who were yawning, "Bye…" Everyone replied tiredly while I turned off the camera for the night.

**Lol, I really was actually pretty tired when I wrote this…..yawn. UGH this is so short! Nyx out.**


	9. Dares after a long break!

**HEYA PEEPS! I am officially not a ghost! I really can't believe I didn't update for over a week…..i'm sorry guys! .**

**Replies to reviews/pms  
>Newborn Hope: OMR I HAPPY AND HOPE U FEEL BETTER!<br>mikukagamine4: Thanks for da truth! ****  
>Space Paint: Yay! U give me dare and truth woo!<br>Luna: So many reviews! XD Thanks for the truths and dares!  
>Nina: Thanks for the dares! <strong>**  
>Megan: MAYBE! XD<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Hi people! We are back with dares! Woo! Also, nobody gets to complain since they got a lot of rest!" I said happily almost jumping up and down "There are going to be a lot of dares aren't there…." Dan said groaning "Yup! We read them to lol!" The girls said smiling evily at the brawlers while I laughed  
>"Alright well here are the first dare from Space Paint!" I said pointing at the screen<p>

**Gus: go into a closet, or any enclosed space, with Spectra. I'd like to see what happens**

"Weeeeell we can't see what happens but…..go into the random closet!" I said while shoving Spectra and Gus into the random closet "Now, while we wait…..more dares this time from Luna!" I said excitedly

**Runo: I dare you to listen to Justin Beiber for an hour  
>Ace: Take your shirt off<br>Shun: Listen to stupid hoe by nicki manaj for 10 min  
>Keith: Watch fantastic baby by bigbang<strong>

"So many! Still yay!" I said happily giving Runo my iphone and some earphones and shoving her int the next room over grinning evily "She gonna go nuts, hehe! Ok…..kill Ace much?" I said raising an eyebrow  
>"Do I really have to?" Ace asked awkwardly<br>"Yes, yes you do." I replied

-insert what happens when Ace takes his shirt off here-

"Okay…..now Shun gets to listen to something I have never heard…..um ok.." Looks up the song and hands Shun the computer "Go in another room and watch it please…" I said sending Shun into another room "Well, now Keith and Gus get to come back!" I said while opening the closet curiously while two very bored boys walked out. "That was slightly stupid…" Gus said sitting down annoyed  
>"Yeah yeah whatever Gus….Keith you have another dare and Shun is done…." I said while taking my computer from Shun, who looked like he had just seen a ghost, and giving it to Keith with his song up. Keith sighed and left to listen to the song. "Haha, Shun your face hahahaha!" I said laughing<br>"Huff, why don't you listen to that song then!" Shun said annoyed that I was laughing at him  
>"Hey! It wasn't my dare! Oh, Runo your hour is up!" I yelled into the room Runo was in. Runo came back and quickly handed me the earphones. "I am never listening to that guy sing again!" She said unhappily while sitting down "Haha! Ok….now for Nina's dare! As her other one was already taken….oi"<p>

**Dan: Dance to JB**

"Oh no…with Runo looking like that….just no!" Dan said quickly while shaking his head  
>"To bad!" I said smiling happily while shoving him into another room playing a song by JB<br>"Now Keith gets to come back!" I said still smiling and getting Keith from the other room. Keith still had a neutral look when he came back and sat down "Yeesh that song must not have been as bad as JB! And say bye everyone!" I said when Dan came back, looking like Shun did earlier of course!  
>"Bye…." Everyone said waving while I turned off the camera yet again.<p>

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! XD Sorry if I missed you dare oc etc, btw my grandma is getting to come home soon! Yay! C: Nyx out!**


	10. Truths and catch up!

**I really need to remember to update more often…. Helpful hint for the people who struggle to update, start the chapter the night you post the one you may have just finished! Anyway time to get on with this truth or dare game! Also, thank you for the truth Kaycee! One more thing before I start hope you feel better Hope! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p>"Yay! Time for truths and everyone is up for once woo!" I said while jumping up and down in the middle of my living room floor. "Can we just get on with this? Also, you forgot to mention that if nobody sent in dares or truths next time you would stop…" Dan sad annoyed that I forgot something important<br>"Yeah….sorry so people send in dares and truths! Déjà vu…" I said blinking before pointing to my tv where the first truths came up from Luna.

**Mira: What is your favorite SNSD/ Kara song video and member  
>Mira: Who would you choose, Ace or Hydron<br>Dan: What is your favorite in exo k  
>Ace: Do you like BIGBANG<strong>

"Ok…well I kinda turned one of her truths into a dare on accident…..you guys shall not know wich!" I said with a weird slash evil look on my face. "Well, I will answer both of your questions in three words, Ace and who?" Mira said blushing a little while I laughed because I had no clue what it was either  
>"You are not alone with not knowing what that meant girl….ok Dan your turn." I said looking at Dan<br>"How? What? I do not get that question really so….. I don't know?" Dan said giving me a questioning look to which I answered with a shrug. "And finally Ace…..I have never watched that show…..huh…" I said now looking at Ace. "Um…. I don't know….. I have watched it once or twice but… I just don't know." Ace said shrugging. "Ok now for the next truth frooooom Space Paint!" I said pointing to my tv once again.

**Shun: Do you have a Skyress plushie?**

I cracked up laughing while Shun answered. "No….. I do not think that is really possible to be honest…"  
>"Ok next is the truth froooom mikukagamine4, I totally just got that name!" I said smacking my forehead, hard, because I felt stupid about not getting it.<p>

**Alice: Would you rather sleep in the same room as Shun or spend the night with a heavily drunken Runo?**

"I would rather sleep in the same room as Shun because…. I don't think I could handle a drunk Runo…" Alice said simply as I nodded in agreement. "Ok, so Space Paint sent in more truths that I missed…oops." I said sighing annoyed with myself now. "Me and my forgetfulness why!?" I yelled

**Spectra: How do you truly feel about Gus? Is he just a loyal friend or something more?  
>Mira and Lync: Are you two secretly related?<strong>

"Gus is a loyal friend…. And if what you are… never mind…." Spectra said giving the camera a weird look and shaking his head. "How should we know if we are related? We aren't exactly close with our parents…." Lync and Mira said at the same.  
>"To be honest…. That would be kinda cool and make sense…. Anyway it is finally time for Kaycee's truth!" I said happily pointing at the screen once more.<p>

**Mira: Have you ever slept with Ace, if yes when/ are you an Athiest**

Mira just shrugged before answering. "No I have not slept with Ace and I am not an Athiest…. Please do not ask more about what I believe it may annoy me, ok?" I rolled my eyes and waved at the camera along with everyone else before turning it off for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! And cought up with reviews! X.X Too many…..maybe the longest chapter for this fanfic yet! Also, happy thanks giving! Nyx out!<strong>


	11. Final

**Hey guys! Unfortunately I got reviews but not enough dares and truths… so I am sorry those who were looking forward to the next chapter but this is the last one…..**

**Replies to reviews/pms**

**Amber: Thanks for the truths, even if I am ending the story…. I am really sorry again **

**Sorry if I missed someone my email and account has been glitchy recently so I couldn't see all the reviews…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

"Hey guys, well at the same time bye until I write a new story…" I said while looking at the brawlers who were all finishing up their packing. A few miniute they all finished and said goodbye before leaving through the front door. "Bye guys!" I said waving at the brawlers and then the camera before turning it off for the last time.

**Sorry again guys….. I am also writing a beyblade story currently so if you want you can look it up but you don't have to…. Anyway see you all in my next story!**


End file.
